New Found Love
by yukaishepards
Summary: Krad meets Daisuke on a rainy day at his brothers boyfriend's house... what happens in the day they spend together? giftfic 3part story


Yukai: This is a one-shot for a friend, xxpapercutxx, and it may become a two or three part story, depending on if I need more than one chapter to complete it. But anyway…

**Krad: This is a yaoi…. if you don't like boy on boy sex, couplage, or homosexuals LEAVE!**

**Dark: Pairings in this are: Krad X Daisuke, and Dark X Satoshi, and Takeshi X Risa, the main focus is Krad X Daisuke**

**Satoshi: …**

**Yukai: This is the first DNAngel fic that I have ever wrote, but I have read and watched it, if the personalities are off a little, don't sue. Dark and Satoshi are 17, Krad is 18 and Daisuke is 16.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL! **

**THERE WILL BE LEMONS!**

Krad looked out the window at the falling rain. _I hate the rain…_ He put his hand on the glass, it was cold. "Fitting for a rainy day…" The blonde sighed, standing up from his place on the window seat. He made his way to the kitchen. Satoshi, his younger brother was sitting at the counter drinking tea.

" Satoshi…didn't you have a date with that guy from your class?" Satoshi looked up at Krad, "He had to cancel, his cousin Daisuke or Duske…. something like that is coming to live with him, his parents died or something." The blue haired boy went back to his tea, and the book he had been reading.

Krad sighed, "I will drive you over there… call him…what's his name again?" Satoshi nodded and pulled out a cell phone, seemingly from nowhere.

"Yeah, hey Dark…Krad said he would drive me over…is that okay?" the blue haired teen smiled. "Kay, see you soon…yeah…heh…sure…no not tonight…" He closed the cell phone and stood up, dumping the remnants of his tea into the sink.

"Come on Krad, Dark said it was fine, just, make sure you behave, he said you could stay around." Krad nodded, heading towards the door.

The car, a black Mustang, with light purple flames, and white feather designs on the hood and doors, Krad got in, closely followed by Satoshi. "Okay, I don't know how to get there…. what's the address… put it in the GPS" Satoshi reached up and typed in an address.

_"Turn right at the next light…" _Krad followed the annoying, female, computer generated voice, after fifteen or so minutes, it finally stated, _"You have reached your destination" _Krad heaved a sigh of relief. "Satoshi…can I kill that damn voice?" he turned to look at his blue haired little brother, but he was standing outside the door, making out with a purple haired boy.

"Get a room…Dark, who is this?" Krad got out of the car just in time to see a red headed boy walk out of the white-doored garage, he wore a completely black outfit, it made him seem pale and unearthly, almost translucent. His eyes seemed dull and emotionless, but his face seemed like the kind that could smile at almost anything.

"Daisuke, this is Satoshi, my boyfriend…I had to cancel our date to pick you up…" Daisuke's eyes widened, he rubbed behind his head with one hand, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry…" Satoshi blinked at him, but smiled slightly. "It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it." Daisuke dropped his arm and turned to look at Krad. "Who are you?" Krad stopped staring at the red head, "Oh…I'm Krad…Satoshi's older brother…" Dark turned to look at him, and openly gaped. "You look…just like me…. just blonde…with cat eyes! WHAT THE HELL?" Krad fell backwards. "You don't need to yell BAKA!" Daisuke and Satoshi watched the two go at it for a while, before both sweat dropped.

"Daisuke…you get Krad calmed down…I will get Dark…" Satoshi walked over to Dark and pulled him back from Krad, Daisuke did the same, but failed miserably.

"Krad…come on…" Krad turned his back on Daisuke, who was trying his hardest to get the tall blonde to notice him.

Daisuke stopped trying and turned his back on the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest he pouted. All four had forgotten the rain, and were thoroughly soaked. Daisuke noticed first, when he turned back to look at Krad for one last try, Krad had worn all thin, white cotton, and he could easily make out every curve of his body, and see his black boxers through his pants.

"Krad….nice boxers" Dark said calmly, glad he was wearing purple. Krad turned to glare at him, giving Daisuke a better view of his chest. _Oh my god…he is a sex god…_ his face turned so red it rivaled his hair.

"Dark, you and Nii-san are close in size, could he borrow some clothes so his can dry?" Dark nodded, "you can to."

Dark motioned for Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke to follow him into the house. Inside, Krad's breath caught, the walls were a dark purple color, and paintings surrounded the room. The couch, a black suede, with matching chairs, and a black cherry wood table to finish the set. On one wall hung a large, plasma screen T.V, it currently played a movie, something about an art thief, and wings…

"Here Krad, I hope you don't mind, but they are skin tight clothes…" Krad caught the clothes Dark threw at him with his face. "You can use the bathroom…" Dark pointed to a closed door on the other side of the room, "The first door on the right through that door" Krad nodded and made his way over to the door. On the other side was a huge hall, _He said left…right? _Krad shrugged and opened the door on the left, he found Daisuke pulling on a dry pair of loose, black pajama pants. _Oops…_ Daisuke turned around just as he pulled the pants up.

"Oh…I am so sorry…I got lost and…I thought Dark said…left….but I guess he said right…and OMG!" Krad ran out and into the door on the right side of the hall, he found a pristine, clean, bathroom. Once inside he put a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart. _That but has one hell of a body…_ Krad walked away from the door and quickly stripped himself of the wet clothes, then drying himself off with a towel he had founding the pile, before pulling on the skin tight black pants, and a skin tight black tank top that came to just above his naval, straps crossed it's front, and laced up the sides. The pants rested low on his hips, revealing a little more than necessary, but they were oddly comfortable. He gathered up his clothes before leaving the bathroom.

Once back in the main room he found a laundry basket with a note on top. '_Krad, Satoshi and me have gone on that date, please stay with Daisuke, he really needs a friend, get to know him…but if you touch one…'_ the note cut off, but there was a line of ink that suggested that Dark had been dragged away. Shrugging he dropped the note onto the floor then dropped his sodden clothes into the basket.

"Uhm…your Krad right?" Krad turned around finding Daisuke behind him, blushing slightly. The tall blonde nodded. "Yeah, and look, I am so sorry I walked in on you changing, I totally didn't mean to." Daisuke shrugged, "Its fine, so, what do you want to do?" Krad shrugged; fairly self-conscious at the looks Daisuke was giving his body. _I am so going to kill that purple haired freak for making me wear this…_ Krad turned red, "Why don't we watch a movie?" Daisuke looked scared.

"You may not want to look through his collection…I think all he owns is creepy kid stuff…from America, Disney, Pixar…things like that…" Krad laughed, "Figures, at least he has some taste in decorating and clothes." Daisuke blushed again. "Yeah…" he mumbled something, if Krad didn't have perfect hearing he would have let it slip, but he could have sworn that Daisuke said '_You looked like sex god before…now your just drop dead gorgeous…'_ Krad went against his better judgment, "Thanks, I didn't know I was that hott!" Daisuke turned even more red.

"You heard me?" Krad nodded. "ah…uh….I am gonna…go lie down…" Krad raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Want me to join you?" Daisuke nodded, caught himself, then shook his head violently, his face almost as red as his hair.

"You sure about that Daisuke?" Daisuke shook his head, blushing still. Krad walked closer to the embaressed boy. "So do you or do you not want me to join you?" Daisuke fumbled with the hem of his shirt, before nodding. Krad smiled inwardly, but smirked outwardly.

"You sure?" Daisuke nodded. "Okay…" Daisuke bravely (at least in his mind) took Krad's arm and led him back into the hall and then to the room he had seen Daisuke changing in.

After the door shut Krad watched Daisuke closely, _does he really want this or is he just using me to forget…_

**Yukai: This will be a three shot, next time: Krad and Daisuke get to know each other and their relationship develops, the next installment will have a lemon between Dark and Satoshi…the third will have a Krad and Daisuke one…**

**Krad: evil cliff hangers…**

**Dark: Captain and me have sex! What's up with that?**

**Yukai: you're a couple in this story…**

**Again: This is dedicated to xxpapercutxx, she is awesome! Yeah, heh….;**


End file.
